


Life Goes On

by braimehaikus



Series: Life on Tarth [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: A happy day.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Life on Tarth [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755802
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Life Goes On

**Family of Three**

**Brienne, Jaime, and Baby**

**A new beginning**

****

(art by [smoucan](https://smoucan.tumblr.com/post/59431341758/and-another-livestream-sketch-my-little-fantasy))


End file.
